


Sharing is Caring

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low, jalex - Fandom
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Sick Alex, Sick Jasey, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jasey is sick with a cold Alex is the one taking care of her, but when Alex gets sick too Jack is the one playing nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

“Daddy, my throat hurts”   
“I know sweetie, I have some medicine for you”   
Alex sat down on the couch beside his daughter and handed her a small cup of pink children’s medince. Jasey scrunched her nose as she swallowed the medicine, Alex frowned and ran a hand through her dark hair (almost matching Jack’s exactly) she’d been sick for nearly three days, it was only a cold but he didn’t like seeing his little girl so out of character and miserable.   
“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked.   
“Tangled please”   
“You’re so predictable Jas” Alex laughed, he put the movie on and turned to his little girl sneezing into her hands.   
“Aw baby”   
Alex brought her a box of tissues and wiped her little red nose before placing a hand to her forehead. She felt warm and her hair was beginning to stick to her skin with sweat.   
“You watch your favourite Princess, I need to call you daddy” he kissed the top of her head and made sure the movie was playing before picking up his phone to call Jack.   
“Hey baby, how’s our little girl doing?” Jack asked.   
“Not so well she’s got a fever and...” Alex was cut off as he turned away from his phone and sneezed harshly into his arm.   
“Shit, you’re not getting sick too?”   
“Nope” Alex sniffled. “You know my allergies”   
“If you’re sure”   
Well the thing was he wasn’t so sure... He had woken up with a slightly raw feeling throat and a sniffly nose. Though with Jack at work all day, The Rockwell had really hit it off in the last few months and Jack had spent a far amount of time there. Which meant Alex was free to drink tea without his husband questioning his lack of usual coffee.   
“What I wanted to ask was, can you get some ice cream on your way home? Something to help with her fever and cheer her up a bit”   
“Of course, I should be home early tonight”   
“Good, I miss you”   
“Miss you too ‘Lexy, I’m sorry I’ve got to go but wish our baby well for me”   
“Will do, bye Jacky”   
Jack hung up and Alex went back to where Jasey was snuggled up staring at her favourite Disney movie with sleepy eyes.   
“How’re feeling Jas?” Alex asked, sitting down beside her.   
“It feels funny when I breathe” she said, sounding stuffy.   
“I know baby, it’s just all the yucky germs”   
“I don’t like germs”   
Alex laughed and tugged Jasey onto his lap where she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.   
“Sleep, you’ll feel better” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.   
Soon Jasey was sleeping peacefully in his arms and Alex was stuck watching a Disney movie he’d seen 100s of times already, before he knew it his eyes were closing too. 

When Jack got in he found his husband and daughter fast sleep in front of the tv playing the credits to Tangled. Jack chuckled at the sight, the two people he loved most in the world just made his heart feel warm and fuzzy. The moment was broken when Jasey woke up coughing, waking Alex in to process.   
“Shh, it’s okay” Alex cooed, passing the little girl a drink.   
“How are you feeling Jas?” Jack asked, both of them snapped up having no noticed Jack’s appearance in the room.   
“Daddy!” Jasey cheered but it only made her cough again. Jack frowned, he hated like seeing his daughter ill just as much as Alex did.   
“Look I brought you a present” Jack pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream from his bag, Jasey’s eyes lit up at the sight of her favourite food.   
Jack went into the kitchen to serve the food, he heard Alex carry Jasey in behind him and press a kiss to his cheek as he passed.   
“How’s your day been?” Alex asked, he placed Jas in her highchair with a bowel of ice cream in front of her before turning to Jack.   
“Busy, meetings all morning then I’ve been serving drinks otherwise”   
Alex nodded and leant on the counter as he ate his own ice cream, it helped sooth his own scratchy feeling throat.   
“How are you?” Jack asked.   
“Tired, I don’t like it when she’s ill it makes me feel kinda helpless”   
Jack noticed Alex’s tired eyes and the slightly pale colour of his cheeks but Jack figured taking care of a sick and whiny 4 year old all day probably knocks it out of you.   
“You’re not helpless, you do an amazing job of looking after her. Why don’t you go sit down, put on a good movie and I’ll put her to bed?”   
“That would great, thanks Jacky”   
Jack wrapped his arms around Alex’s stiff shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
“I love you” Alex whispered.   
“Love you too, now go rest and I’ll take care of Jas”   
Alex shuffled off to the couch, pulling the blanket from earlier around him and waited for his husband to join him. Jack took his sleeping daughter up to her room where he got her changed into a clean pair of pyjamas and dosed her up on enough night time medicine to help her sleep through the night. He kissed the top of her head and tucked her into to her big girl bed.   
“Night Daddy, ‘ove you”   
“Love you too Jas, sleep well and you’ll feel much better”   
Jack always knew he’d have kids one day, someone to teach the ways of the world to and bring up was like magic to Jack and to do it with Alex, the love of his fucking life was more than he could ever asked for.   
“What you smiling for?” Alex asked as Jack flopped down beside him smiling like an idiot.   
“I love you so much”   
“I love you too”   
Alex fell asleep on Jack that night, Jack carried him up to bed and tucked him in just like he’d done with Jasey a few hours earlier. Jack claimed into bed beside him and snuggled up close to his husbands side, there was nowhere he’d rather be. 

Jack was dancing to the radio as he made coffee, Jasey was sat in her chair eating her breakfast. She was still stuffed up and coughing but at least no fever. Alex hadn’t serviced yet but Jack figured the smell of fresh coffee through the house would raise him soon. Jack was right as he heard the sound of feet shuffling into the kitchen behind him. Jack turned to see Alex running a hand through their daughters messy hair before turning to cough quite harshly into his arm.   
“Alex, baby, you’re sick too?”   
Alex nodded and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. Jack stepped toward his husband, closing the gap between them and placing the back of his hand on Alex’s forehead.   
“You’re warm, how are you feeling?”   
“Crappy, I must have caught Jasey’s cold” he said, his voice sounding scratchy and raw.   
“Poor you, go sit down and I’ll make you some tea”  
“What about Jas?” he asked, muffling a cough into his arm.   
“I’ll look after her don’t worry” Jack placed a kiss to his husbands warm forehead but he shuffled off.  
“Did I make Daddy sick?”   
Jack looked over at his little girl were she stared at him with sad eyes, the only pair of eyes known to melt his heart as much as Alex’s.   
“No, no of course not sweetheart! It’s not your fault he’s ill, your daddy gets sick easily” Jack teased, kissing her forehead.   
“What do you want to do today?” Jack asked, clearing away her breakfast things.   
“Go to school?” she asked, sniffling. Jack had to hold back a laugh, this was his daughter but she loved school unlike him or Alex.   
“Sorry not today kiddo, get rid of that cold and you can go wherever you like”   
She coughed into her little pudgy fist and Jack rubbed her back in comfort.   
“Want to watch Frozen?” Jack asked.   
“Yes please”   
Jack lifted her from her highchair and carried her to the living room, Alex was absent and Jack figured he’d probably gone back to bed, he’d bring him some medicine once Jasey was settled. He put the movie in the tv and pilled Jasey with probably too many blankets.   
“I know you don’t like it but you need medicine”   
“No Daddy”   
“Yes Jasey”   
“No”   
Jack laughed and poured out the bright pink medicine onto the spoon.   
“Come on, it’ll be over quickly and then you can watch Frozen”   
At the mention of her other favourite Disney Princesses Jasey let Jack feed her the medicine, her little nose scrunching in disgust at the taste.   
“Good girl, I need to check on Alex but I’ll be back in a few minutes”   
Jasey smiled as Jack hit play and the Disney castle lit up the tv screen. Jack went and made Alex a cup of tea, thinking he could use some before collecting the non child medicine and entering their bedroom. Alex was curled up under the covers, he was wearing Jack’s ravens hoodie the one he always wore when he either missed Jack or was feeling under the weather.   
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jack asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and nudging Alex shoulder.   
“Shitty” Alex mumbled before breaking into a fit of coughs. Jack helped him sit up and passed him the tea to help sooth his sore throat.   
“Trust me to get a cold from a four year old” Alex grumbled.   
Jack just laughed and pushed away Alex’s messy hair to feel his forehead. He was still warm but no more than earlier.   
“What hurts?” Jack asked, wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulders.   
“Head, throat, nose is all stuffed up and chest feels heavy”   
“Poor baby, do you want some medicine?” Jack asked, pressing a kiss to Alex’s messy hair.   
“Please”   
Jack poured out the right dose of medicine and gave it to Alex, who swallowed in one sickening shot, his nose scrunched the same way Jasey’s did. Jack noticed Alex’s eyes drifting closed again, medicine really did knock him out.   
“Sleep baby”   
Alex mumbled something Jack didn’t hear and snuggled into the duvet. Jack ran with Alex for a few minutes, running his hand through Alex’s messy hair until he was asleep. Alex was always the one to get sick out of the two of them. He hadn’t really surprised him when Alex had caught Jasey’s cold but it did make his heart ache a little bit, he hated seeing Alex as miserable as he got when he was ill.   
Once Alex was snoring Jack placed a kiss on top his head and left to see Jasey. She hadn’t moved from her spot on the couch, Frozen still playing as she tried to sing along to Let It Go. Jack joined her on the couch and they both sang.   
“Let it gooooo, let it go can’t hold it back anymore, let it goo, let it goo, turn my back and slam the door. Here I stand, there I’ll stay, let it goo, let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway”   
Jack sang loudly and badly but it made Jasey laugh, he was glad to see her laughing again. She’d been miserable with her cold over the last few days, he’d missed her smile.   
“Not having too much fun without me I hope”   
The sound of his husband’s voice never failed to put a smile on Jack’s face. Alex joined them on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he sniffed.   
“Just watching Frozen!” Jasey cheered.   
“Oh god not again” Alex groaned. “You’ve made me watch this at least twenty times in the last four days”   
Jack rolled his eyes at his husband and suppressed a laugh, Frozen wasn’t exactly either of their favourite movies but if it made Jas happy it was good enough. Alex cuddled up close to Jack, resting his head on Jack’s chest. If he was going t have to suffer through that damn movie again he would at least do it with Jack. It wasn’t long before Alex was asleep again, passed out on top of Jack. Jasey was still just about watching the movie but just like Alex she was fighting to stay awake.   
“Do you want to be to bed?” Jack asked, sitting down beside her.   
“’m not tired”   
Jack smiled as she rubbed her eyes with her fists, a tell tale sign that she was indeed tired.   
“Come cuddle then” Jack pulled into his other side where she rested her head against his chest. She could still see the movie but it wasn’t long before she was snoring too. 

Jack couldn’t even remember falling asleep but he was woken by the sound of someone dying beside him. Opening his eyes he saw Alex coughing his heart out beside him, he quickly went to rub his back in an attempted to help.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Alex croaked out once the fit had ended.   
“Shh, it’s okay. How are...” Jack was cut off as Jasey woke too but she was not happy about it. She began to cry, the sound doing nothing to help Alex’s already sore head.   
“Shhh baby shhh” Jack cooed, he held in his arms and bobbed her up and down in a hope to calm her.   
“It’s okay sweetheart” he said, finally she stopped crying and Jack wiped the tears from her face.   
“Sorry we didn’t mean to wake you” he said, kissing the top of her head.   
“Daddy, I’m hungry” Jasey whined.   
“Hungry?”  
Jasey had barely eaten over the last days, not finishing her breakfast that morning and according to Alex not eating a thing the day before.   
“Would you like soup? I think we have some with the Disney Princesses on”   
“Pleaseee”   
“Okay sweetie, would you like anything to eat Alex?” Jack asked, his husband had been oddly quiet as normally he’s the one to jump on Jasey’s every need.   
“No thanks”   
“Okay”   
Before Jack got up he leant down and whispered in his daughter’s ear.   
“Look after your daddy”   
He kissed the top of her head and left his husband in the hands of his daughter. When he came back Jasey was lying in Alex’s lap why he tickled her. Jack couldn’t help but smile, no what if they were both sniffly and full of cold? They made Jack feel like the happiest person in the world.   
“Your soups ready, you can have it when your daddy stops tickling you”   
“Daddddd”   
Alex stopped and muffled a half laugh/cough into his arm. Jasey sat on the floor with her soup, staring at the Disney channel on the tv, thankfully Frozen wasn’t playing.   
“How are you?” Jack asked, knowing that Jasey would be busy for awhile and he could see to his miserable husband.   
“Horrible”   
Jack frowned and placed the back of his hand to Alex’s forehead, he was burning up with a fever.   
“Why didn’t you tell me you felt worse?”   
“You were busy” Alex said, indicating to Jasey.   
“Aw baby, I’m going to take your temperature and get some medicine. I’ll be right back”   
Alex nodded before breaking into a coughing fit. Typical Alex to put his little girl first, even if it meant making himself feel worse. Jack searched for a thermometer but could only find a children’s one, it would have to do. He also got some fever reducers and pain killers.   
“Open up”   
Alex opened his mouth enough to let Jack slip the device under his tongue, raising an eyebrow at the hello kitty design.   
“It’s all I could find” Jack explained.   
When the devise bleeped Jack took it just in time for Alex to break into another coughing fit, his chest rattling with everyone.   
“102.6... Alex that’s high”   
“Could you tell that to the rest of my body?” Alex complained, pulling the blanket around him as a shiver shot up his spine.   
“Take some medicine, it should help”   
Jack poured out the right doses and handed them to Alex, he drank them like shots of vodka. Jack moved Alex’s sweaty hair away from his face, he was pale with rosy cheeks, his nose chapped and raw. His chocolate eyes were missing their usual brightness, it just made Jack’s heart hurt.   
“Why don’t you go back to bed sweetie?” Jack asked.   
“Don’t want to” Alex mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and laying his head on his shoulder.   
“Okay” Jack wrapped his arms around Alex’s shoulders in return and just let Alex sleep snuggled up against him.   
They stayed like that as afternoon became evening, Jasey happily watching Disney with an ever growing pile of tissues beside her. Jack had tried to get her to throw them away but she hadn’t and he’d just let it go. Alex slept beside Jack, snoring due to his blocked nose and occasionally dribbling on Jack’s shoulder. It was only when the credits to Lilo and Stitch came up on the tv that Jack’s stomach made a loud gurgling noise, he’d barely eaten all day due to taking care of everyone else first.   
“Jas, do you want some dinner?”   
“Can we have mac and cheese please?” she asked.   
“I should think so” Jack looked over at where Alex was still sleeping against him, he thought if he had to wake him he’d done it the nicest way possible. Jack placed kisses down Alex’s neck and trailed down his shoulder until Alex’s eyes blinked open.   
“That’s nice”   
His voice that normally purred just cracked with a cough.   
“Hey, I’m going to make me and Jas some mac and cheese. Do you want some?”   
Alex shook his head and removed himself from Jack’s side to allow him to get up. Jack frowned as Alex curled back up the couch sniffling.   
“Come on Jas, let’s go make some food”  
Jack picked up his daughter, placing her on his hip as he went into the kitchen. With the help of Jasey, who probably got more food around the kitchen than in the pan itself they made dinner. They ate at the kitchen counter, Jasey in the high chair and Jack on a stool beside her.   
Before her bowel was finished Jack noticed Jasey’s eyes struggling to stay open, she yawned trying to cover her mouth with her little pudgy fingers. Looking at the clock it was nearly her bedtime. Jack couldn’t help smiling, she looked so adorable when she was sleepy. Jack finished his dinner just as Jasey was about to fall asleep in hers. Chuckling to himself he picked her up and placed her on his hip. With one quick check on Alex, who was still snoring on the couch. Jack took Jasey up to her bed. He got her ready in her pink Princess pyjamas, sitting her in bed as he gave her night time medicine to help her sleep.   
“Daddy, can I have a story?” she asked sleepily.   
Jack never could resist those god damn eyes, she was just like Alex.   
“Sure you can baby”   
He picked her favourite book and began to read. It was about a Princess, obviously and her search for a Prince. Jasey said it was her favourite because she wanted to be a dragon fighting Princess one day. Jack hadn’t finished when he heard a cough from the doorway.   
“Is she asleep?” Alex asked.   
“Think so”   
Alex came and stood beside Jack, they both looked down at their little girl sleeping peacefully. They stood and just watched her for a moment, she looked so adorable sleeping neither of them could quite believe she was theirs. That was until Alex started coughing again.   
“Let’s get you out of here before you wake up”   
Jack slipped his arm around Alex’s waist and the other under his legs to pick him up. Alex laughed as Jack carried him back to the living room. Alex had done exactly the same thing to him in the hotel room on their wedding night. Jack dropped him on the couch with a blanket before moving over to the tv to put in a favourite of Alex’s.   
“Remember last time I was carrying you places?” Alex asked.   
“Now that was a fun night” Jack laughed, sitting beside his husband.   
“Pity we can’t do it now” Alex coughed.   
“In sickness and in health remember” Jack said, kissing Alex’s nose.   
Alex smiled and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder.   
“So what are we watching?”   
Jack just smiled and pressed play so the title screen flashed across the screen. The Fifth Element, most people saw it as a crappy 90s movie but Alex loved it. It was comfort to him and though it wasn’t Jack’s favourite he figured the older had sat through Home Alone enough.   
Alex made a content noise and snuggled as close to Jack as possible.   
“I love you” Alex whispered.   
“I love you too” Jack whispered back.   
And they did love each other, together in their little apartment with a beautiful little girl. It didn’t matter the last few days hadn’t been perfect, they’d always be together.


End file.
